


Second Chance at Comfort

by blackroseteal



Category: Never Back Down (2008 2011)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackroseteal/pseuds/blackroseteal
Summary: It is the anniversary of the day Jake's father died in a car crash, and Ryan comforts instead of hurts, this time around.
Relationships: Ryan McCarthy/Jake Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Second Chance at Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/gifts).



> No, I can't get them out of head. I am trying (and failing) to imitate fourfreedom's writing style and pacing in this story because I love her style so much, so I guess you could say this fic is inspired by hers. Her Heartbeat series is amazing!!
> 
> Enjoy:)

Ryan just saw Jake yesterday. In fact, he fucked him yesterday, so he’s got no idea why he’s knocking at Jake’s door.

They aren’t dating, there’s no hidden feelings between them; they have a purely no strings attached relationship, just the way Ryan likes it. Just sex to work off the stress of living and school when working out can’t. And so what if Ryan’s craving more and more of Jake’s touch as the weeks go on. Jake’s the first guy he’s ever been with, sue him for being more interested than he’s been with all of his previous girlfriends. It’s just curiosity. Learning a whole new anatomy in the most intimate of ways. With orgasms on the side, of course.

So Ryan doesn’t have any guilt whatsoverfor showing up at Jake’s apartment. He’s not breaking any of their unspoken rules. And most importantly, Ryan doesn’t deny himself anything he wants.

Charlie answers the door, and for once he’s not staring up at Ryan curiously. He turns back almost immediately and disappears back inside, leaving Ryan a little confused at the lack of chatter.

Raising his eyebrows, he steps inside and heads into Jake’s room. He’s only been here a couple times so far, the last time being when Jake’s family wasn’t here, to have his first very blow job by a guy. 

Now that he has the time to look around instead of rushing out to avoid any awkward, post sex conversations, Ryan lets his eyes wander and his hands trail across the keyboard on the desk, and glances at the shoulder waist mirror leaning silently in the corner. The covers of the bed are in a messy jumble, and an empty box with the words “Useless Junk” is sitting on top of it. There are clothes strewn about the floor, but other than clutter the room is empty of the person he’s looking for. 

Sighing to himself, Ryan leaves and berates himself for not texting Jake to see if he was home and for wasting his time. He pulls out his phone as he’s walking back to his car and pulls up Jake’s name. Uncharacteristically, his thumb hovers over the number. This isn’t really what they do, or how this works. Texting is for booty calls, when one of them is feeling particularly horny or bored, and Ryan isn’t feeling either. But Ryan’s father is off on a business trip, and it’s Wednesday, and Ryan wants to hang out with Jake for some strange reason. And he knows himself well enough that his bones will be pulling at him if he gives up so easily. 

He texts: Hey, where are the fuck are you

When Ryan wants something, he finds a way to get it. And screw anyone else for getting in his way.

The sun is starting to set as Ryan drives through town, and the elongating shadows is making his gut clench for some reason, though he has no idea why. His life is great, as good as he could have made it; he has everything he could want. He’s made himself strong, untouchable, independent,and he’s got his whole life planned out already. Ryan’s already planning for another party this weekend, just to have something to do even though his stardom has already been cemented at the high school. He has no idea why his hands are clenched so tightly around the wheel.

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen Jake once at school today, not sitting in front of him in history or anywhere in the cafe during lunch. For some reason his body is now attuned to where Jake is at all times, and seeing Max wondering the halls alone had caught his attention. 

After some internal debate,Ryan parks his truck outside of Jean’s gym. He hasn’t been here for three years, and the gym should be closed by now, but something told Ryan to come here. Ryan follows his instincts.

For all he knows Jake is at Baja’s house, a thought that makes his mouth taste sour. But he thinks that Jake isn’t the kind of guy who could string two people along, and even though Ryan knows it’s just sex, Jake would feel guilty to keep anything going with Baja while they have this arrangement between them.

The knowledge makes Ryan feel strangely smug.

Lingering heat from the asphalt which has been baking in the sun all day drifts up to meet him, and he shivers a little in his T shirt.

Still no reply; Ryan pockets his phone and bends to force the garage door higher.

It’s dark inside, and Ryan has to dodge around the motionless graveyard of gym equipment after he hears smacking sounds coming from farther in.

It’s Jake, Ryan sees as he makes his way fast the weights, panting as he pummels a punching bag as if it had done something to offend him.

“You get special treatment now or something cause Jean likes you? This place is closed now, dick!” Ryan calls out.

Jake doesn’t answer, and as Ryan gets closer he sees that the shirt he’s wearing (the idiot) with Coach Tyler emblazoned across the back is drenched with sweat. He’s been here for a while.

Ryan’s eyes narrow as he watches him. He doesn’t like being ignored. 

Ryan moves in and puts a hand on his shoulder to spin him towards Ryan. Jake brushes it off as soon as it touches him and continues with the assault, eyelashes spiky over his dark eyes.

Ryan’s eyes narrow as he crosses his arms. Now that he’s watching, Jake’s movements seem a little uncontrolled, not so much technique in them as the power he packs into every punch. His eyes follow the swing that goes out a little wide, and the next hit that’s a little too low to hit anything vital in an opponent.

“You’re gonna burn out, man.” he says.

Jake continues his unrelenting string of attacks. Ryan’s getting the feeling that Jake’s not ignoring him so much as he can’t flat out hear Ryan. He seems out of it, completely silent except for little exclamations of breathe.

After a series of five brutal but savage kicks, Ryan decides he’s had enough. There’s also a strange feeling in his stomach that he wants to get rid of. He moves in quickly and wraps his arms around Jake, saying into his ear, “Lay off it, Jake. What the hell is up with you?”

Jake’s painting hard but still utterly silent. 

This is so fucking weird.

When Ryan’s arms go lax Jake makes like he’s going to go for the bag again. Instead, he rests a hand on the bag with his head bowed. Suddenly he jerks back and stalks by Ryan, seemingly pacing, his face impassive.

Ryan stands with his arms banging by his sides, unsure of what to do. Something is obviously wrong, his hurting forehead is telling him that much.

He should go. Leave Jake to deal with what whatever he’s going through, which has nothing to do with Ryan.

He feels awkward and out of place, like he’s witnessing something he doesn’t have the right to. And Jake doesn’t want him here, didn’t even look at Ryan, so clearly Ryan needs to get with the program and realize that sex doesn’t make them friends.

Ryan’s feet feel glued the mat beneath him.

There’s a roaring in his ears that’s also strangely silent.

Jake stalks back towards him, and this time Ryan can see the same expression on Jake’s face as the night he met him; frozen with agony and rage. It hits him so hard Ryan almost sits down on his ass.

He doesn’t think this time, doesn’t maliciously aim every barb to sink as deep into Jake’s skin as he can. Ryan reaches out and clamps both hands down hard over Jake’s biceps, holding him firmly in place. 

This is the day Jake’s father died, the day Ryan knows Jake blames himself for. And he used this knowledge that last time so perfectly, designed to inject the most hurt and pain as physically possible. To engineer the outcome of the fight before it had started.

The fire of shame runs under Ryan’s skin as he brings Jake closer to him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. He’s never regretting saying something so much before this. 

All they can hear are the fans running over head, rattling a little in the heat. 

Jake’s hair feels wet and cold against the side of his face, and Ryan turns his head to breathe in the scent of him, wrapping his arms around Jake even tighter. 

He doesn’t know how long they stand there beneath the quiet whirring of the blades, but it’s long enough for Jake to start shaking.

There’s nothing Ryan trusts himself to say, so he uses his strength to trap Jake in the cage of Ryan’s arms, like he can crush him so tightly into his chest that Jake’s chest will stop heaving with sobs.

Like maybe this is what he needed to be strong for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm getting better? Eh


End file.
